ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Delta Vega
Vega Colony Vega colony anyone? or at least the Vega system, I mean Delta Vega could easily be Vega D, Vega 4, or Vega IV depending on how you read the delta, but it still seems like it should have been someone in the vega system-- 03:16, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :"Captain's log, stardate 1312.9. Ship's condition – heading back on impulse power only. Main engines burned out. The ship's space-warp ability – gone. '''Earth bases, which were only days away are now years in the distance' ..."'' :There's obviously no human colonies in the system of Delta Vega. This planet is only automated. - Philoust123 10:50, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ::Well, why not, without some sort of faster than c'' travel, Mars is ''years in the Distance, should we edit Earth to reflect the fact that it isn't really occupied? Besides, when they wrote the second pilot, they probably assumed The Cage would never see the light of day again, and just re-used the name 'Vega'-- 06:01, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :::It seems likely also that there are multiple systems named Vega, since there is also Vega Reticuli and Vega-Omicron. I don't think having a smilar name is cause for speculation when there are multiple, clearly separate, similarly named places. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:12, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :When Kirk talked about "Earth bases", he was not refering to bases from the Sol system, but rather human bases (like the "Earth Outposts" who are set near the Romulan Neutral Zone). The problem was clearly that the ship without distorsion was far away from any base (Earth or UFP bases), otherwise they just would have sent a distress call to the base for repairs. Ultimately, Spock find the planet Delta Vega, who is the closest. :"We'll never reach an Earth base with him aboard. ... Recommendation one - there's a planet a few light-days away from here, Delta Vega, it has a lithium cracking station. We may be able to adapt some of its power packs to our engines." :Furthermore, Vega seems close to Earth and Rigel, which put the planet in a frequented trade route since the 22nd century ( ). And the Enterprise is, in that particular episode, on a quite unexplored area of space. :The only problem with that planet is the lack of protection. - Philoust123 17:16, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be an interesting note if we discovered Delta Vega was in the L-371, L-372 or L-373 system? (It wouldn't be L-370 or L-374, because then Kirk or Spock would surely have mentioned it. But if it was one of the other three, mention would have occurred off-screen.) Then, we can assume the planet and the cracking station... and Gary's remains... are gone, consumed by the planet killer! Gcapp1959 14:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hyphen? Hmmm.... I just noticed that the sign on the entrance to the lithium cracking station spells the planet "Delta-Vega" (note the hyphen). This in mind, should we rename the page? -Angry Future Romulan 19:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Anybody? -Angry Future Romulan 20:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :As a redirect perhaps, but the map in "Conspiracy" spells it as "Delta Vega". Do note that hyphens are considered the same as spaces in the new search engine though... -- sulfur 20:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I made it a redirect. -Angry Future Romulan 20:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC)